


July 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sudden worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Gentleman Ghost's attack struck Supergirl's arms and caused her to drop a stuffed animal she carried recently.





	July 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Sudden worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Gentleman Ghost's attack struck Supergirl's arms and caused her to drop a stuffed animal she carried recently. He watched while she trembled with anger. He approached the toy and lifted it before Supergirl attacked Gentleman Ghost. Amos began to smile. The animal was safe in his arms. As for Gentleman Ghost? He was never going to be safe or pick another pocket for some time.

THE END


End file.
